Posidon
by Scully22
Summary: Mulder and Scully go on a long needed vacation, there they stumble upon not just an xfile but the struggle of their own fate. MSR
1. the arrival

**DAY 1**

"Mulder I can't believe you talked me into this... what's the point of this escapade anyway?" Scully asked as she picked up her suitcase again, following the long line of people.

"Come on Scully, how's a little vacation together going to hurt?... you said yourself we needed to bond more. What's better then bonding on a cruise to Alaska?" Mulder grinned as they again walked a few feet. Scully shook her head, as much as she wanted to argue and complain, she was looking forward to a trip with just the two of them.

After another half an hour they were lead to their rooms by a nice man carrying all they're luggage.

"Room 40B for you Miss, and 409 for you Sir," he smiled as he gave each of them their keys.

"If you need anything else, just ask for James, have a nice vacation," he smiled once again before turning back to lead others to their rooms. Scully raised one of her eye brows suspiciously at Mulder as she slid her key into the slot.

"You'll see Scully, you'll have a good time."

Scully had been unpacking, taking her time to sort out what she would wear each day. She surprised herself, not realizing what she had brought was so... un-Scully-like. She pulled on a pair of ragged old jeans, and began to button her top when Mulder knocked on her door. She opened it then continued buttoning.

"Mulder?" she asked when he realized she was well finished dressing.

"Oh! Um, we are going to go check out the area... c'mon!" he shined his wondrous smile at her as she followed him out of her room.

They began walking down the hall of the large cruise liner, Mulder couldn't wait to share all the stories of ships lost at sea. But for the meantime they walked in silence. Scully admired the interior while Mulder watched the many families and what looked like honeymooners settling in their rooms. Scully stopped at a picture she saw on the wall, it took a minute for Mulder to realize she had stopped, he then walked back a few steps.

"What is it?" he asked her as he too looked up at the painting. Scully frowned at it for a minute, unsure why it was so mesmerizing, "I know this painting, I've seen it somewhere before..."

"Where?" Mulder asked with a frown, now trying to think if he'd seen it as well.

"I- I don't know... there's something about it..." she squinted as she again frowned at its beauty. The painting was of a boat being awfully destroyed in a massive wave of water. There was a giant squid smashing against one side of the ship, as men and women ran on all parts of the boat. It reminded Scully of Moby Dick, she figured that was the resemblance. It had only been a year since her father had passed, she never talked about him, although she thought about him much of the day.

Mulder finally shrugged his shoulders, "c'mon, there's a lot more to look at." Scully nodded, and after one last glance at the painting she focused her attention back on Mulder.

"So, Scully, how do you like it so far?" he asked as they stepped out onto the deck. Scully took in a deep breath of the salty air, "couldn't be any better," she smiled at him before pressing her body against the railing surrounding the ship's edge.

"You know, there's been account after account of people disappearing off ships."

"Paranormal, Mulder, is not the answer. Many people fall off board, look how far up we are. If I fell off and you weren't here, no one could hear my calls," she told him matter-of-factly.

"Exactly my point," he said as he put one of his hands on hers, which rested on the railing.

"Be careful," he warned her. She frowned at him, "does this mean you don't want me out of your sight until we are safely on land?" Mulder nodded. Scully smiled again, flipping her hand around and letting her fingers intertwine with his.

"I don't think falling off the ship is what you're so afraid of," she smiled warmly as she unhooked her hand and walked back inside the ship. Mulder followed after a pause, he looked down at the now calmer waves that surrounded the ship. He wasn't afraid that she'd fall off board, that wasn't it at all, he knew she was smart and intelligible. But, what he didn't want to admit to Scully was he had an eerie feeling getting onto the ship. Paranormal he wasn't sure, but something was going to happen, whether good or bad he couldn't tell.

Later that night Scully dressed up in one of her sleek black dresses, Mulder in his suit, they were a rare sight together.

"Ready?" he asked as they both stepped out of their rooms. She nodded, and just like regular Mulder he nodded back and turned to walk without even waiting for her.

She was surprised to see such a nice dinner hall once they entered the large room. There were mounds of food and even fancier people then she imagined.

"Is the queen in town?" Scully mumbled as a woman with a cheep looking tiara walked by. Mulder grinned as they sat down at a small table. The table sat five so they figured others would be joining them.

"Well I'm going to go get something to eat," Mulder got up and left her at the table alone. Scully nodded at the waiter who offered her a glass of wine, but she was surprised when a man in a fancy tux sat down next to her.

"Hello..." the man whistled, obviously drunk. Scully felt a little uncomfortable, but she could very easily take care of herself.

"And you are?..." the man put on a dazed grin. Scully looked around to see Mulder piling food on his somewhat small plate. The man placed his hand on Scully's knee, startling her a bit. She looked at the man, and then forcefully lifted his hand off of her.

"Goodbye," she said nicely. The man frowned, "I said, goodbye."

Mulder walked over to the two, seeing the situation from afar, "Here honey, I brought you some food," he said as he placed a second plate in front of her. The man got up with a glare and walked away stumbling. Scully was embarrassed but thanked him for the food. This trip was going to be long, but even so, she was glad she was there with Mulder, no one else compared.

The rest of the night went quickly, after Mulder stuffed his fork in Scully's mouth, so enthralled by the seaweed dip. And after they shared a glass of wine, they watched as others danced. Mulder glanced at Scully for only a second, but turned back toward her to see her eyes watering.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing..." she wiped away the tears dripping down her cheek with a napkin.

"I'm tired Mulder, I'll see you tomorrow," she got up abruptly and walked out of the dinner hall. Mulder followed, having trouble keeping up with her fast pace.

"Scully!" he called but she didn't stop. She was closing her door on him when he stuck his hand out, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled a few times, "Nothing Mulder, please move."

He wouldn't, "Tell me what's going on, I want to know."

"Mulder... please." he could hear desperation now in her voice, and very hesitantly he let his hand go. She closed the door slowly, he could hear her lock it. She rested against the door trying to hold all her emotions back, Mulder rested his hand on the front of the door, hoping he could some how know what she was thinking.

After a few minutes, at the same time, Scully walked over to her bed and hid under the covers. She wasn't sure what she was so afraid of, but doing as she did when she was a kid seemed to help. Mulder, absent minded, went into his room, there was no point in going back to the dinner hall. He sat on the edge of his bed, trying desperately to figure out why she was so upset, then trying to figure out how to get her to tell him what the problems were. He wanted so much to be her confidant. At least he had a good full week of alone time with her, where he could hopefully make things better for her.

**TBC **


	2. Scully's friends

**DAY 2: Morning and Afternoon**

Scully took a step out of her room with a large smile. Mulder hadn't come out yet and she took her time locking her door.

"Hey Scully," Mulder softly smiled as he locked his own door. Scully flaunted back a large smile, "hey Mulder! I'm ready to have a day of fun!"

Mulder was surprised she was in such a good mood, unlike she was just the night before, but he decided to take advantage and find out what was wrong later. They began to walk down the long hall.

"So what do you have planned today?" Scully asked as she looked over at him. Mulder looked at her then focused back on where he was taking her, "you'll see."

The two came to a stop as they stood at the top of a gigantic elaborate, the most beautiful staircase either had seen. Mulder's eye brows lifted in amazement at the colors that shone off the shinning rails and magnificent statues. Scully's mouth had also dropped, she was flabbergasted by the whole site.

It wasn't the wood or panels, or even the wondrous chandelier that hung at the foot of the staircase, it wasn't any of that. It was the idea that such a beautiful staircase, of all things, could be built on a ship, on a ship carrying many passengers who couldn't care less about it.

Once Scully realized her mouth was hanging open, she closed it and turned to Mulder with a warm smile. Mulder, indeed, broke out of his trance as well, as they once again peered down the curving stairway they would soon venture upon.

Mulder's foot was first to be planted on the top stair, Scully followed. Soon enough their steps grew into unison and without thinking Scully slid her hand into Mulder's. It was quite a surprise to him, not something he would expect her to do, although for some reason this staircase proved to have a powerful reign. Just as she had planted her hand in his, he could have easily, due to the extent of time and other reasons, wrapped his arms around her and… well that didn't matter.

Soon enough they both stepped off the stairs, but Scully wouldn't let go. To Mulder it felt like her hand had been molded into his, because just as much as it was unfamiliar for her to let him touch, it was so much a need that when he was given the chance he felt like they were one. One of those feelings that Scully was scared of most. Mulder clamped his hand around hers with a loving squeeze, then just as he thought, she let go.

The two took a large stride onto the bright sunny deck outside the ship's interior. Mulder took in a deep breath, letting his chest expand as much as it could then back down to its relaxed position. Scully waited impatiently as he once again took in an entrancing breath.

"Mulder…" Scully whined and he looked down at her with a grin.

"Hope you brought your swimming suit, Scully," he waggled his eyebrows at her.

After they had found two lounge seats next to each other Mulder ripped off his shirt. Scully wasn't expecting it, but made sure not to stare, in fact, she didn't look at all. When she did hesitantly start to turn her head back in his direction, as inconspicuously as possible, she found his hand held out in front of her.

"Come on," he smiled, waving his fingers at her so she'd latch on once again. Scully took a second to look at his welcoming hands, and then at his 'happy-school-boy' face expression. To her own surprise she declined his offer, "I'll catch up with you later, I want a little sun," what provoked those words she wondered. But unlike Mulder he didn't persist this time, he simply turned around and walked over to the pool.

Scully hadn't slept well the night before, nor the last week, so this was going to be her nap time. She made sure to coat her self in sun screen- just in case she slept too long in the sun, then put her shades on and shut her eyes.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

Her nap had been going quite well so far, she finally wasn't having those nightmares. It was just when she felt herself going into a deep, heavy sleep that she was abruptly awoken.

She shook awake to see a beach ball had fallen into her lap. A man came running over to gather the ball, "sorry about that!" the man said nicely. Scully nodded tossing the ball back to the man.

The man was just turning to leave when he stopped and faced Scully again, "Say, since your awake, do you want to join me and a couple friends to a game of ping-pong? Me and my best friend are partners, my my wife still needs a partner, you up for it?"

Scully was surprised, she looked over at the pool to see Mulder chatting with a very… well endowed woman, then after a pause with her head bowed down, she turned to the new stranger with a smile, "I'd love to!"

The man held out his hand to help her up just as Mulder had, but like with Mulder she rejected his hand, getting up by herself. She threw on her t-shirt and without a glance she walked away with the man. Mulder had just glimpsed to see Scully leaving. He wanted to know where she was going, and with who, but his attention was soon reclaimed by the beautiful woman standing next to him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

After introductions and an overall recall of the rules, Dana and her new friends began 'practice'. The man she had first met, Rick, and his wife, Margie, were both very funny. They flirted much of the time, leading Scully to believe they were newlyweds, and although Rick's friend, Don, was very nice, he was also very gay. Scully, or Dana, as they all called her, joined in the fun with laughter but most of all relaxation. It was nice to just play a good old game of ping-pong.

After the ping-pong match, the women of course winning, the nice people invited Scully to eat dinner with them. She agreed happily but remembered she had left some things at her chair- hoping they'd still be there after the long day. She told her friends she'd meet them for dinner, and with that she headed back to the chair.

Thankfully all of her things were still as she had left them- it was nice to find that nothing was stolen, when it most easily could have. After she had gone back to her room and changed she was beginning to leave when Mulder called out to her.

"Where you going?" Scully turned around a bit startled then stepping back a few steps.

"Some nice people I met today invited me to dinner with them, I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow ok?" Scully smiled, not understanding the hurt in Mulder's eyes. He nodded, obviously doing a good job of faking his true emotions.

Scully took a few steps closer to him. She rested her small hand lightly on the crevasse between his forearm and tricep, then pulled her self up a little. She slid her cheek against his, he figured that signified a kiss of some sort.

But that wasn't what hit him in the pit of the stomach, it was when she whispered, "thanks for this trip, Mulder, I've been needing it", that really did him in.

He simply smiled, a lame one at that, as Scully turned around and walked down the hallway. He went back in his room.

**TBC**


	3. a day of our own

**DAY 3**

The day had been good so far. Mulder had eaten breakfast with Scully, and they even shared a long walk around the entire ship interior.

Talking had come more easily now and Scully, like always, enjoyed his ghost-ship stories. Things were going good- things were even more enjoyable today.

But then, then there was that picture again. Scully tried her best not to look at it, but she couldn't help it. She felt like the picture had eyes, that it was watching her. That it was waiting.

Like every other time, after they had walked far enough away from the painting, the feeling evaporated. Although sometimes, as crazy as it sounded, she felt that the painting was calling her. That it was beckoning for her presence. There was something eerie about the painting, that's for sure.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The morning soon slipped into afternoon, and too quickly at that. Scully was feeling even more relaxed, even with the lack of sleep she had the night before, she felt rested and light. And even though she hated admitting it to herself, she loved the banter and in-between meanings that went on with her and Mulder today.

They had continued their walk out of the ship and onto the deck. It was full of people; children, adults, seniors, just everyone. They passed different games of sorts while they walked in unison.

Scully let out a giggle at a ping pong match between a father and son, the son couldn't have been any older then six. He kept losing the ball. Mulder looked to see where her laughter was being brought from, he smiled himself.

They continued to walk when Scully heard her name being called. At first it didn't register, she wasn't used to being called Dana. She turned around, Mulder turning to see where she was going, when her friends came up to them.

"Hey Dana! Whatcha been up to today? Ready for another match?" Margie smiled. Dana smiled back but shook her head, "today me and Fox are touring the ship," she said flaunting the matter, proud of what they were doing.

"Oh? I don't think we've met Fox…" Margie smiled up at Mulder. Dana grinned, "Fox this is Don, Rick, and Margie… this is Fox." Everyone nodded and shook hands.

"Why don't you two join us tonight for dinner?" Rick offered nicely. Mulder nodded with a smile, "sounds good." The two groups agreed to dinner then split off in opposite directions.

"They seemed very nice," Mulder looked down at Scully with a warm smile, she looked up at him, "they are."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

And just as before, the afternoon slipped away quickly. They had spent their whole day walking and almost frolicking, Scully was glad. It had been awhile since the two of them had been able to just be together. And whenever they were together things seemed to feel just right.

Mulder walked with her to the rooms but stood in front of her before she went into her room.

"I really enjoyed today, Dana. I hope you did too."

A smile formed sheepishly over Scully's lips, "It's not over yet," she playfully remarked. Mulder shook his head with a smile, "come over to my room when you're ready."

Scully nodded and once Mulder stepped out of her way, she entered her room.

_What to wear… hmm… I should wear something for Mulder- I mean, not for Mulder but to impress him a little… _Scully thought to herself. _I want to look nice for him, there's no harm in that… is there…_

A half hour later Scully finally had dressed into something she hoped would catch Mulder's attention. She walked out of her room, leaving a mess of clothes scattered throughout the bathroom and bedroom, then walked the whole two feet over to Mulder's room.

"Who is it?" Mulder called teasingly.

"Mulder…" Scully pouted from outside the door. Mulder smiled as he got up and opened the door, "Oh, it's you."

"Expecting someone else?" Scully wondered. Mulder shook his head. He dashed back in his room to get his coat, but couldn't find it. Scully walked into the room as he searched in his bathroom.

"Wow Mulder, you really need to clean up in here," she said before remembering her room was just as bad.

Mulder called from the bathroom, "Oh, like yours is any better."

Scully walked out of his room when she realized he had found his coat. The two began to walk over to the dinning hall together.

"You know Scully, you look really nice," Mulder commented keeping his head down.

Scully smiled, "so do you."

**TBC**


	4. A Night of Our Own

**Day 3: Night**

Scully and Mulder entered the dance hall hand in hand. They looked around a little until they found Margie and her group. The table was just big enough for all of them.

The large group talked for awhile, Mulder agreed with Scully, they were really nice people.

"So are you two married?" Don asked. Scully just kept her smile, waiting for Mulder to answer.

"Well not yet," Mulder answered as platonically as he could.

"Oh, engaged?" Margie smiled. Scully smiled and nodded then looked at Mulder with a sour face. He smiled and kissed her nose softly.

"Tell them where we were married," Margie smiled, holding on to her husband's hand.

"We were married on the beach, we love the beach," Rick gleamed then kissed his wife on the cheek a couple times.

"I'm just here to network," Don informed.

Margie nodded, "Don's a filmmaker."

"What kind of camera do you have?" Mulder asked, not so sure why he even cared.

"Well my official movie camera is a , but the camera I brought with me is just a camcorder. Do you know cameras?" Don asked.

Mulder nodded, not having a clue what Don was talking about. Scully smiled as she walked two fingers up his chest, "he's a whiz with cameras."

Rick's eyes widened at Scully's comment, and Mulder looked at her with a shocking smile. The couples sat for awhile longer, eating and chatting when Margie stood up. Rick did the same. Don, Mulder and Scully watched the couple go off onto the dance floor.

Don whispered, "It's their song."

"Oh hunny, they have a song! See I told you we should have one!" Scully smirked.

Don interrupted, "Having a song is very important."

"We already have a song, sweetie" Mulder reminded her.

"We do?"

Mulder leaned in closely to her, he let his lips touch her ear softly, he knew it'd driver her crazy.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog, he was good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said but I helped him drink  
his wine."

Slowly a smile crept on to Scully's face, "the chorus?" she reminded him like he had before.

"Joy to the world, to all the boys and girl, joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea…" Mulder found himself losing his words. He started noticing Scully's fragrance, her hair, her skin…

"Joy to you and me…" he managed to whisper before his voice went entirely out. Scully felt a wave of stimulation come over her and she pulled away from Mulder's ear, "I'll be right back," she said getting up quickly and leaving the hall.

Don looked over at Mulder who was in a complete daze, "marry her already."

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Scully stared at herself in the public bathroom. She didn't feel like walking all the way back to her room, and she was tired of walking by that stupid painting.

She frowned at herself now, trying to understand what was going on in her own head. She must have looked crazy to the woman that came in.

"Are you ok?" The woman asked concerned after she had used a stall. Scully looked over at the woman with the same frown, it was actually kind of a cute look, but Scully didn't feel cute at the moment.

"What do you see?" She asked the woman. The woman frowned back at her, "I see someone confused, surprised even, and maybe scared."

Scully took in a deep breath, "do you work for the FBI?"

"What? Me? No. I'm a psychiatrist." Scully nodded, "that makes sense."

"Can I help you with something?" the woman asked. Scully turned back to her again, "hypothetically, let's say your single," Scully began, and the woman looked discreetly at Scully's hand to see she didn't have a ring.

"And, you work with another psychiatrist who's very nice and you feel a very strong connection to," Scully stopped.

The woman folded her arms across her chest, "Continue." Scully took in a deep breath, "and you found yourself realizing that maybe, by some chance, not only have you fallen for him, but he's fallen for you. What would you do?"

The woman nodded to herself thinking, "I don't know what I'd do. What would you suggest I do, as a friend?"

Scully took in another deep breath and mumbled; "I'd tell you to go for it."

"What if meant my job or my co-worker's job?" The woman asked, guessing that was the issue.

"It wouldn't matter. You're job may be important, but you can find another. Someone like that, you'll never find again."

The woman smiled and put one hand softly on Dana's arm, "You're going to be fine. You know what you want, you just have to make the decision for when it's time. Good luck," the woman smiled then headed out of the restroom.

"Thank you!" Scully called to her, and the woman turned around, "for what?"

"For helping me," Scully shrugged.

"Sometimes we know exactly what we want, but we just need someone to listen and hear us out. Good luck."

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Mulder was still sitting at the table. Everyone had disappeared around him, he was the only one not dancing, so it seemed Finally a woman came up to him, just as Scully reappeared from the restroom. She watched with a smiled as Mulder pretty much ignored the woman. Finally, once the woman had walked away, Scully made her way toward him.

She walked up behind him, a smile starting to rupture, "If we don't dance they may think we're lying about being engaged." Mulder looked up with a smile and turned around to see Scully standing behind him.

He stood up, walked close to her, and very nicely said, "Dana, would you like to dance?"

"Well, I don't know," she teased, "this isn't our song…"

"You're right!" and with that he turned around and walked away. She frowned then smiled as he made his way to the stage. The song came to an end and a man spoke over the microphone, "Mr. Fox here would like to dedicate this song to his fiancé, Dana."

People on the dance floor backed away as Mulder came back to get Scully. He pulled her out onto the floor and he slid one of his hands around her waist, pulling her against him. She rested her head on his chest, and although the music was very upbeat they danced like it was slow.

People began coming back on the dance floor, people jumped around and swung, but Mulder and Scully continued to slowly move in each others arms.

"Muld- Fox," She corrected her self, pulling away a little so she could see his face.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for dragging me on this ship. Even if had sunk, disappeared, gone into a time warp, blown up, hijacked, taken by pirates, abducted by aliens… even if any of that had happened, I'd still be happy that I'm here. With you."

Mulder smiled, "I'm happy too. You could be dancing with any guy tonight, any night, but you choose me." Scully bowed her head down with a smile, but Mulder lifted it back again by her chin.

She looked up into his eyes, seeing their past, their present and their future. He leaned toward her gracefully and carefully until his lips touched against her. It was a small kiss, a peck really, but that was all they could manage.

After Mulder pulled away she slid her arms inside his open jacket, feeling his warmth and cuddling against him.

What they'd both give to live their intimate moments over and over again.

_TBC._


End file.
